Crossed Hearts
by mio-Icchi
Summary: a crossover fic between tsubasa and inuyasha... they are still in a journey to look for sakura's memories... what will happen when two groups of different dimensions meet? trouble... trouble...


Mio-Icchi: wee… wee… wee… this is my first fanfic! Please don't be too hard on me! (TT) I'm just an amateur…) I hope you guys like it! )

Disclaimer: I just want to make it clear to everybody…. I don't own the characters! But if ever given a chance… I wish I could own them all! Chiiiii!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles crossover with Inuyasha

Crossed hearts

Chapter 1: Journey

"Ne… Oniichan! Matte…" Sakura cried out as she signaled the young prince to stop.

"Touya-onichan, I told you to wait for me before you go to the excavation site!" Sakura said clenching her fists as she was scolding her brother. "Jeez, how do you expect father to hand over the throne to you when you can't even follow simple instructions?"

"What did you say, you little squirt?" Touya said pissed-off. "Well at least I have a good reason to go to the excavation site unlike you, who just wants to drool over THEM! Admit it, THEY'RE the only reason you want to tag along with me!

"That is so untrue. I want to come along to see ruins, and holes, and… umm... ruins! See, THEY aren't even in my list of reasons! In your face! Bleh!

"Ahh… your majesty, you shouldn't be tempting her like that. Her majesty, Sakura-chan, is a very independent lady." The high priest said in a low tone to the prince.

The two siblings were a little bit surprised to see Yukito there. All along they thought they were the only people there. Later on they realized the whole council was there with them. Sakura and Touya was so embarrassed, they slipped out to the courtyard silently.

Kagome was enjoying herself in the hot spring with Shippou. They were admiring the beautiful wild out doors. They spotted a cave nearby and used it for shelter. Luckily there was a hot spring near the cave.

"Agh, what is it with girls and hot springs. Its like a necessity for them to get in one every chance they get." Inuyasha complained. "This is such a waste of time, we should be kicking youkai-butt by now. That wench is so useless!"

"OSUWARI!"

BAM! A loud noise came from where inuyasha was standing.

"Ooh, That must have hurt!" Miroku said grabbing Sango's ass.

BAM! Miroku went flying from Sango's incredible upper cut move.

"BAKEROU!" Sango said with clenched fists.

Kagome was looking up to the sky. It was turning dark. She can see the full moon. She sighed and gave a breath of relief.

It has been awhile since they rested without anyone attacking them. She then looked at Shippou. Shippou is starting to look mature. If not for his size, she might even consider him as a man. She gave another sigh.

"Kagome-chan, What's wrong?" Shippou asked worriedly. "I can hear you sigh all the way here."

"Oh… Its nothing." She shook her head vigorously. "I was just admiring how you have grown. You're becoming more handsome as the days go by."

Shippou blushed. "Ne, Kagome-chan, why do you still like Inuyasha even though he is always giving you problems?"

"It's because… Inuyasha is… Inuyasha." Kagome said in a low voice. "And I love…him."

This disappointed Shippou. He has this crush on Kogome ever since she protected him against Inuyasha. Now, that he has grown a bit, his feelings are becoming stronger.

"Hmm… It's going to be a full moon tonight. We should get ready for dinner." Kagome said as she wrapped herself with a towel. "Let's go Shippou-chan!"

"Yes!" Shippou replied. He thought to himself. "Another full moon, my curse!"

"Touya-onichan. My brother was cute back then…" Sakura whispered to Shaoran-kun as soon as she came to her senses and smiled at him.

"Yes, he was." Shaoran replied as he helped the princess up.

"But there was this thing that I still can't figure out… there was something or someone missing." Sakura sighed. "There is this void of nothingness that troubles me. Do you know anything of my past that I should know?

Shaoran wanted to tell her everything so badly but remembered the time the same thing happened in Sakura World. He was about to tell her something when:

"Wahh! Kuro-puu is a big meanie! Wah! He ate my dumplings!"

"Why you little maggot! Come back here!" Kurogane said at the attempt of getting hold of Mokuna.

"Wahh! Kuro-pee ate all of my dumplings. I was saving them to bring to the next world if ever I get hungry! Wah!" Mokuna said to Shaoran as he jumped to his arms.

"I did not eat any dumplings! Besides, Why should I even eat your dumplings? I can't even be sure whether they're safe." Kurogane said pissed-off.

"You see! He admits it! Kuro-chi admits that he ate my dumplings! Wah!" Mokuna jumped off from Shaoran's arms and went toward the kitchen.

Sakura watched as the two teased each other. She never met a bunch of entertaining friends. But she still wondered, maybe she did meet an entertaining friend… a long time ago. She looked at Shaoran and saw the eagerness to get all her memories back. He looked as if pleased. She smiled at the sight of him and turned to look at Fye getting packed to leave. Sakura went over to him to help.

"You don't have to do this, Hime!" Fye said smiling at Sakura.

"Fye-san is very helpful and fun to be with. I haven't been such a big help lately. It's just right that I help you with this." And Sakura gave a warm smile.

"What is this feeling?" Fye thought. His heart was pounding hard at the sight of Sakura's smile. He just stared at Sakura as she unfolded her coat.

" We should be leaving soon. You should say goodbye to Fuu and Ferio now?"

"Yes, but shouldn't it be much appropriate if we said goodbye together?"

Fye did not answer her because he knows he was outsmarted.

Inuyasha was still out cold. Kagome was beside Inuyasha staring blankly at the fire. Miroku was tending his big bumps on the head. And Sango was preparing the mats. Everybody was busy that nobody knew that Shippou was missing.

The moon was shining brightly. In the hot spring a man's silhouette can be seen.

"Hmm, Kagome-chan's life would be much better off with out Inuyasha." The man said as he came into view.

He had long orange hair tied in a ponytail. His body was a figure of perfection. His blue eyes showing mysteriousness into the dark. He smiled a little and rose from the spring. He was tall and very handsome. He took his blue cloak and wore it with fur.

"Shippou, you little demon!" Shippou said to himself, while walking away from the hot spring.

Meanwhile in the cave, Inuyasha turned into a mortal. His hair turned to black and his ears and claws disappeared. Kagome was caressing him, thus, waking him up.

"Kagome, you should be resting. What are you doing up?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"You were very hardworking today. You saved me many times. Now, it's my turn to look after you." Kagome replied as she gave Inuyasha a heart-warming smile.

"If that's the case… you should at least sleep beside me." Inuyasha said while grabbing her hands toward him. "I insist."

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met. She could see the pleading look in his eyes. She remembered the time they were sitting in the lake. She remembered Inuyasha saying that she was the most important thing for him.

Kagome wanted to cry so badly at the sight of Inuyasha's face. Instead, she embraced him there and then. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's body and pulled her down towards him, Inuyasha's hair being pulled back by Kagome's hands, Kagome's face, being caressed by Inuyasha. For Inuyasha, that night was magical, while for Kagome, it was heavenly.

"Goodbye and thank you, Shaoran-kun!" Ferio said while tapping Shaoran on the shoulder. "We will never forget you!"

"Thank you for the hospitality!" Shaoran replied.

"Uh… I really wish Sakura-chan can stay longer, we didn't even get to bond yet!" Fuu sighed.

Ferio embraced his fiancé and moved her body closer to his.

"I'm not sure if I can come back, Fuu-san." Sakura said comforting her friend. "But if ever I won't return, you have to promise me one thing… you have to live happily!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we will leave happily for you guys. Without your help, we wouldn't be together." Ferio blurted out.

Fuu blushes at Ferio's remark. Then turns her eyes on Sakura-chan smiling at her. This made her blush even more.

"We have to hurry… Yuko is waiting for us… to the next world… puu…puu…puu" Mokuna said eagerly. "I can't wait!"

Mokuna swirled around them as their surroundings fainted in the dark. In turn it turned into a ball, and like a gigantic droplet swooped them to another parallel universe.

Sakura and Shaoran were side by side. Sakura looked at Shaoran, seeing he was thinking hard, she took him by the hand and smiled. Shaoran turned pink but still smiled at Sakura warmly. He was feeling a great deal of sensation within him and even though Sakura doesn't remember anything, her heart skips a beat every time Shaoran smiles.

"We'll be there soon! Better get ready!" Fye said from above. He was actually trying not to look at Shaoran and Sakura together. But for some reason, he doesn't know why. He catches a glimpse at Mokuna and Kurogane still arguing over the dumplings. He thought, "This can never get any better!"

End of chapter

**Mio-Icchi:** So how was it? Please send me reviews… I'd appreciate it more if it comes with chocolates… hehehe… lol… next chapter will be updated soon… so please send me chocolates!


End file.
